Chaos
Greek Mythology In Greek cosmology, Chaos (or Khaos) was the original void and orderless state of the universe and sometimes considered a Primordial god. He is the father of Tartarus (Abyss), Eros (Love), Erebus (Darkness), Nyx (Night) and Gaia (Mother Earth). Gaia then brought forth Ouranos, the starry heavens and her male equal, to be her companion. With him, she gave birth to the Titans and some of the other primordial deities. Nyx brought forth Aether (Light), Hemera (Day), Moros (Doom), Oneiroi (Dreams), Nemesis (Retribution), Momus (Blame), Philotes (Affection), Geras (Aging), Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (Sleep), Eris (Strife), Apate (Deceit), Oizys (Distress), the Sisters of Fate and the Keres. Chaos can be seen as the first of all the gods and the creator of reality - He is also considered the god that will destroy existence and return everything to the chaos from whence it came In the God of War series Chaos itself makes an appearance in God of War: Ascension in the Primordial War seen in the introduction. The God of War Ascension artbook reveals that the red Primordial is Chaos, who embodies life itself. She is seen fighting Ourea, the embodiment of the world's mountains. The blood splashed from her face creates the Furies. Her ultimate fate is unknown. Chaos is again mentioned by Gyges in the God of War comics, where she is stated to be the mother of Ouranos, Gyges's father. Chaos is mentioned in the God of War II manual under Gaia's section, with the aforementioned Titan being said to have been born from Chaos. Chaos is also mentioned in the Island of Rhodes hidden website of God of War II, where the first paragraph states that Chaos was "nothingness", and that, alongside Nyx, it created the universe. This was later retconned by the God of War comics and Ascension, which both show Ouranos as the creator of the universe. The word "Chaos" is used by the goddess Persephone when she states that the Pillar of the World's destruction would lead to the world "reverting into Chaos". This would seem to indicate that, much like in mythology, Chaos was a primordial realm and void of nothingness. The tie-in novelization for God of War I has Athena mention that Chaos was a primordial realm conquered and brought to order by Ouranos. Trivia *In advertisements and trailers for God of War III, Kratos is seen shouting "There will be only chaos!" *"Chaos" Mode is also the toughest and hardest difficulty setting in God of War III. *In the beginning, there was only Chaos, and Chaos created everything. In God of War III, Kratos brought the Grecian world back to Chaos, then releasing Hope, so that the Greeks are able to rebuild their civilization without the help of the gods. *According to Hesiod's Theogony, Chaos is the first of the primordials to emerge. *Chaos is the grandmother of the Titans, Typhon, the Sisters of Fate, Thanatos, Charon, Hypnos, Aether, and Hemera. *Chaos is also seen in the creation story for Egyptian Mythology, known as Nun. Their gods gave themselves into the air and Chaos to create the other gods and mankind. *It's part of the illusioned setting of the final battle in God of War: Ascension was the universe in Heart of Chaos. The sun was blocked by clouds, there were thunderstorms and twisters and the oceans appeared to have swallowed the lands. Category:God of War III Category:Events Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War: Saga Collection